Caskett Moments
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: I pretty much have had many wonderful story ideas for my OTP, Caskett but I didn't want to make them full length stories so I am going to write them just make them shorts instead. So, I hope you appreciate these little moments and read them, and share them :) Let me know what you think! Some are more risqué than others, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

What Do You Say?

"So Beckett, you up for another drink?" Castle smiled mischievously and in the dim light of the bar, he knew he was having the exact effect on her that he wanted. He had a heat in his chest that he seriously hoped didn't travel to his face.

She leaned her head closer to the bar and tried to hide her affectionate smile. She noticed Ryan and Espo were heading out and she freaked out inside. She didn't know if she could trust herself with him, especially after having a few drinks in her. But that look in his eyes, that look he had for her, and how much she wanted that look to be on her.

"Sure." She let him see her grin and slammed her hand on the bar. She had already put away a few beers but her tolerance for alcohol was strong and if it didn't turn out to be that way, she knew where it could lead to. That didn't stop her, it pushed her forward.

"What do you say to some shots?" Rick was tempting her and he hoped she couldn't see through him. Couldn't see his ulterior motive behind his eyes. This is what he needed, what they needed.

"Name them." She bit her bottom lip and felt her cheeks flush. Damn him for doing this to her every time. Every time he looked at her with a certain grin, she felt her heart melt for him. She also felt other things burn and yearn for his touch. She knew that nothing good could come of this and yet she pushed on. He chose Gina, not her. He came back to her but he was already taken. The wound was still open, still fresh, but for right now, he was hers, only hers. She let herself believe that right now, she could claim his as hers. She didn't have to share him with anyone and with that rosy flush on his cheeks, she felt good about her chances.

"I'll pick the first round and you can pick the next." He waited and watched her eyes light up. Yes, those eyes, the ones that he loved so much. He saw everything he had ever wanted, ever wants, in those eyes. She held the key to his heart and his forever happiness and she didn't even know it.

"Deal. What's up first?" She hoped her voice sounded sultry and not how she felt inside-like a little girl freaking out after meeting her prince charming. She leaned in just a tad bit closer to him and hoped it had a certain affect on him, the kind she needed him to feel. But if she was being honest with herself, she felt a tad guilty, he wasn't hers-but then, yes just then, he sucked in a breath, she stopped feeling guilty within seconds.

He smiled, his grin reaching his eyes. "Tequila rose for me and the lady." he turned to the bar tender and flashed his black card, the infamous black card.

While his back was turned, she turned on her stool and quickly unbuttoned some of her blouse. She flipped her head over, shaking out her hair. When she turned back to him, he was holding out her shot. She couldn't tell if his grin was from her or from the alcohol but she took it anyway.

"Thanks." She downed her shot, never taking her eyes off of his. She rose her eyebrows to him and watched him return the grin. She smiled and turned to the bar tender. "Cherry bombs and keep them coming."

"What happened to splitting the rounds?"

"These are truth bombs. Ask a question, answer, and down a shot." He hesitated to take the shot from her. She leaned over a little, angling her blouse just right. She reached out and playfully rubbed his arm. "Come on Castle, what are you afraid of-a few confessions?" She laughed because she knew she was getting to him. This was her only chance to find out how he really felt. She just hoped this would go the way she was imagining it would. He took the shot from her and she immediately bit her lip.

"I'll go first." She nibbled her lower lip and took a chance. Now or never. "Why did you get back with Gina?" Her cheeks burned and her insides twisted into insecure knots. She was purely nervous but she had no choice, this was her shot.

"It seemed the only thing I could have." He downed his shot, ending that line of questioning. "My turn." He smiled and watched as the bartender replaced his shot. "Ok, why did you start dating Josh?"

She flashed with bitterness and tried to find the right words to be as vague as he had.

"I needed someone and something that wasn't complicated." She downed her shot and slammed her empty shot glass back on the bar.

His eyes carried sadness, pity. "Did you two breakup?" He attempted to reach out but withdrew his hand before she noticed.

She didn't have to answer but his eyes, she had to tell him. She found herself wanting to open up and be the book he always wanted her to be.

"Last week." She spun her shot in her hand, suddenly doubting her game.

"Kate, I'm so sorry." His hand found hers and he grabbed her tight. He gently stroked his thumb along her hand. He wasn't really sorry, he hated Josh. He was no good for her but he still felt bad that she was hurting.

"It's ok. I wanted it to be more, he was nice. I really liked him but I just wanted to fill that hole." He was suddenly getting closer to her. She welcomed him in.

"I am sorry, I didn't even know. I never meant to hurt you." He leaned further off his stool, trying to embrace her but he hesitated. He didn't want to push this moment till it snapped back in his face.

She needed this, she needed him. She closed the distance. The minute his arms swallowed her, she felt whole again. His arms felt right again. She wanted him but she knew that this was all a trick. He was Gina's not hers. But it felt real, real as it ever could be with him.

"Ok, it's my turn." She waited till they were both back in their seats, a safe distance apart. "What do you want?" She ran her fingers around the rim of her shot and itched for him to answer.

"Specify." His fingers danced along his shot as well.

"Out of life, what do you want?" She let her eyes flicker to his. In them, she got her answer. She had only seen desire in his eyes when he was looking at her, and that only made her thirst for him stronger.

"Utter happiness." His eyes danced along her body until he downed his shot.

She laughed, "Your turn."

"What do you want?" He laughed, clearly enjoying the switch.

"Specify." She threw his word right back at him and leaned forward. She knew that she was giving him the perfect view of her black bra.

"Right now, what do you want?" His face grew serious, he needed the truth, he needed to hear her say what she needed was him.

"To get to simpler answers." There she was again, letting her wall keep him out. That was her chance to say that what she wanted was him. But this was how it had to be. She downed her shots.

"Ok, I'll accept that. Bartender? Two boiler makers in Killians please." He turned back to her and raised his brows.

"I'm not afraid Rick." His name so easily rolled off her tongue that it sent a ping in her chest. It couldn't be that easy, shouldn't be.

"Good," he handed her, her mug, "then drink up Kate." He _clinked_ glasses with her and both of them grinning-they downed their drinks.

She laughed as she slammed down her mug first. She wiped the foam from her lip and-with the alcohol finally seeping through her veins- she let herself and her worries go. She waved her hand for another round and smiled right at Rick. Her cheeks were warm and her eyes were sparkling.

He accepted their mugs but rested his hand on the mouth of her glass. Her lips rested on his hand, the notion not going unnoticed. He took the mug out of her hand and led her to the empty booth in the corner. She didn't know what this meant and she didn't want to let it go to her head. However, she followed him anyway, purposely taking the seat across from him. She didn't trust herself to be too close to him. He flagged down the waitress and she left with the two boiler makers Kate had ordered them.

"I want us to have some memory of the night." The waitress set down two glasses of coke.

"Are you serious? Pop?" Kate watched as he took a big sip. "OK, but why do we need to remember tonight?" She snapped back in surprise when he reached across the table and wove his fingers with hers.

"Because I'm answering you truthfully now. This Kate," he tugged on her hand, "this is what I want." He was all serious, no slurred words mixing up his emotions, no, he was clear headed.

She allowed herself to be in shock for just a blink of her eyes before she slid out of her booth and- took two steps to his side- slid in right next to him, pushing herself into him.

"If we're being honest now…" Her eyes watched her finger run along his chest, while his Adams apple bobbed up and down, "then this is what I really want." And without a second to talk herself out of it, she pulled on his collar, bringing her lips crashing on his. The kiss was more than she imagined.

She tasted the sweet alcohol on his breath and feeling him lean into her-welcoming it- she let everything go. Her tongue toyed with his until he forced himself on her. She moaned as his hands pulled on her now burning skin. She nibbled his lower lip and swallowed his moan. She refused to pull away. She inhaled his oxygen and tugged him even closer. Her mouth opened wider, letting him explore her even more. His lips tugged on hers while his tongue suckled on hers. His hands tried to break free so he could roam her body. That's when he knew he had to end this. When he pulled back, both were panting from lost oxygen.

"Kate, take me to your place, now."

They crashed into her apartment, sending their clothes flying, a trail, leading all the way to her bed. They fell back onto her bed, bare. He lifted her up with one arm and dragged her further up the bed. His mouth never left her skin. When his lips weren't along hers, they were busy exploring her body. He was leaving beautiful little scars along her skin. He nibbled on her neck while she begged to feel him inside her. But he didn't cave in so easily. His mouth found her breasts and her breathing only became more ragged. He suckled a few times before her hips began to beg for him.

He obliged, everything happening in a frenzy. He finally gave her himself-all of- it happening, coming so quickly. They both came at the same time and he fell on top of her but he hadn't had enough of her.

She let him back in, this time he went slower. He made her crave for a release but she enjoyed his dance. His hips lightly rested along hers and his arms held her firm to his chest. His fingers buried themselves in her hair while his lips whispered love letters with every kiss.

Kate stirred in her sleep, allowing herself to wake up. She half expected to see Rick asleep beside her and when she didn't, she thought she had dreamt it all. But she heard a voice, his voice not too far off in the distance. She rubbed her lip and closed her eyes. She relished in the memory of what he did to her body.

She climbed out of bed and tip toed closer so she could eavesdrop. She had no right really, she had no claim on him. He wasn't hers, even if she had been able to claim him as hers, just for a little while, the truth was he chose Gina. Her heart ached at the thought.

"Because Gina, it's not fair to either of us. I didn't chose her, I have no choice of who I fall in love with. But if we're being honest, I'd still choose her. I'm sorry but it's always been Kate. Always." He pulled the phone away and hung up. As he turned around, there she was, naked, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She bit her lip and leaned on the door frame.

He set his phone aside and walked straight up to her, reaching up to wrap his hand around her cheek.

"Don't apologize. I should be apologizing to you. I hurt you and made you doubt your instincts. We pretended that we weren't. It's always been that way, you and me."

"So what are you saying?" She looked up at him, a look of innocence clouding her face.

"I plan on it being us, Always. What do you say Kate?" His mouth hovered over hers.

"Always." She slammed her lips on his, choosing her future. Choosing their love.


	2. Chapter 2

Right There

"Can you just please move it over there, yes. Closer, oh, right there. Don't move." Kate could only sigh as her breathing increased. She almost shook with the pure love he was giving her. And the way his eyes pierced hers, she felt her heart rate increase, rapidly.

"I am trying to get there with you but you need to work with me. Is this right?" Rick twitched and he didn't know where to put it. She wanted it to the left then to the right or somewhere in the middle. He wanted to please her but wasn't sure she could make up her mind. He was hesitating his every move with her, making sure not to push her to one point, too quickly. He hated forcing anything on her but his body was starting to get tired.

"I am trying but I want this to be perfect. Maybe just a little more, slide it a little…" She was trying to gesture to him but his mind wasn't synched with hers. She wanted it to be special, almost perfect but she looked at him and knew that it didn't have to be. They weren't perfect, they were both flawed and somehow that made them perfect.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong? I will stop if you want me to." He didn't know what else to do. He held up his hands in surrender and smirked. "I love you too."

"Shut up and come here." She gestured with her finger, to come closer, come to her now. And he didn't hesitate. When she was safely in his arms, she felt whole again, like she didn't have a thousand cracks within her. She didn't need anymore from him than that. He made her feel safe, feel like nothing was broken or damaged, made her feel like a princess.

Her lips demanded his and he surrendered to her. His tongue tried to take control but she simply refused. She needed him the way she wanted him. His hands slid up and under her shirt and his fingers danced along her skin. She moaned, the icy tips of his fingers left burn marks along the surface of her skin. She welcomed them. His fingerprints were all over her skin and his marks could be felt along the insides of her heart. No one else was ever allowed to enter her walls, to take them down, or storm her castle. But with one look, and four years, she couldn't deny it anymore that he had already done that long ago. And she also hadn't realized that he had entered only after she let him in, she demanded him. He took down her walls, stormed her gates, and made it to the tower where her heart resided. Any other man had tried but she was never willing to let them come in but Rick, her Rick, he was different. He was her savior, her knight in shining armor, the words of his love for her written in print. Nothing could ever change that. As much as she wished it weren't true-at first of course- she had fallen for him in the worst way.

"Kate?"

"MHMMM…" She was busy trying to taste him but his body bumped along hers, almost knocking her down. "What?" She breathlessly pulled away from him, her lips still hovering over his.

"I thought we had a lot of moving to do today? As much as I want to finish, well start this really, I think we can save this for later." He unwrapped himself from her and stepped back.

"Yeah, you're right. You're just lucky that I'm always hot for you." She watched him go back to the dresser he had been busy moving. "You're right, put it in the middle. Right there. Yep, that's perfect." She smiled back at him. When his eyes lit up, so did her insides.

"Lamp next?" His ring tapped along the metal of the lamp and that sound was music to his ears. He looked at his Kate, his wife, and smiled. "Whatever you want wifey."

**What did you guys think they were doing?! ;) If you thought they were having sex at the beginning, then you are pervs. **

**JK. I WROTE IT THAT WAY ON PURPOSE, I AM A PERV, AT TIMES. LOL. I love you all and this fandom. Best OTP ever.**

**#CaskettAlways**


	3. Chapter 3

No Alexis

"Tell me she isn't serious." Kate was trying very hard to keep a straight face but Alexis was yelling and screaming at Rick. "Rick, this isn't ok." Kate was trying so hard to stay out of it but this was beyond what Alexis was allowed to do.

"I don't know what to say. She is very serious about this and I don't know what to do. Help me." His whispers had no affect on calming Alexis down. She was only getting more into it.

"How about saying no. It's a small word but carries a lot of weight. Try it out." Kate knew he always had a hard time saying that small word to Alexis, actually he never said it.

"I can't, I don't know how. She hasn't ever acted this way. She is actually losing it, I think. She shouldn't be like this. So I don't want her to be able to drive around wherever she wants or with whoever that is. That isn't a crime, she is a child. She shouldn't even be acting like this. She is only thirteen. Besides, what got into her?" He shook his head and continued to watch Alexis lose it. She was throwing a tantrum, something he had never known she was capable of. What was getting into her? He was not looking at his daughter. This wasn't Alexis. He started to get angry that she felt she could carry on like this. Why? What was so important about being able to go to a high school party? To be allowed to drive around with her "new friends". Better yet, what was so special about this mysterious sixteen year old? Why was she defending this person, she didn't know, to such great lengths?

"She is a teenager and even Alexis is capable of acting like this, it's normal but what's not normal is letting her get away with it. Come on Rick, you can do this." Kate knew she had no standing in this but he called her. Her partner called her. He needed her, and to be honest, she just needed him to need her more than just the fact that she was a female. She wanted to be that woman in his life, in Alexis's life. Not just a friend, a coworker, she needed more out of him. This wasn't fair to her or her feelings.

"You're right." He tapped her knee and rose from the stool. "Alexis?!" He waited for her to stop ranting and looked right at her. Her little pale face was fully flushed with anger and her color took on a new shade of red. She crossed her arms in front of her and dared him to continue. "This is enough! You need to stop this little tantrum you are having! I don't know these kids nor do I know these parents. You are not an adult and I am, I make the decisions not you and my decision is that you can't go to this party. You can't go driving around with kids I don't even know, I don't know how they drive or how safe they are. I'm sorry if you don't like that but I have the final choice. I'm not sorry for caring about you."

"Are you serious? What are you saying?" She was boiling over and she couldn't take it anymore. She knew what got into him, better yet who got into him. It was Kate. She was no longer hearing anything, she set her focus on one person, Kate.

"I am saying no." He said it and after, his shoulders felt lighter and he was happy that he had Kate at his side. But he was looking at Alexis and she wasn't looking at him.

"You aren't saying no… SHE IS!" Alexis pointed right at Kate and she was filled with utter fury. She now hated the woman she had grown to count on, grown to love. She had never had a true mom, she had her gram but sometimes she needed someone who was current, who remembered what it felt like to be a young girl and Kate was that. But right now, she wasn't understanding Alexis, she was only trying to have her dad's back. "I thought you were my friend but you only care about screwing my dad. You don't even care about me, you only want him and are going to agree with everything he says! You lied to me! I hate you!" Alexis was crying and she knew she was pushing it but she didn't care.

"Alexis! Stop! You have no right to speak to Kate like this! She did nothing to you. You apologize right now! How dare you disrespect her!" Rick was fuming himself and all he could think about was how he was feeling about Kate. She wasn't just a partner to him, just a friend, he felt something more but no one knew that, no one but him. Or at least he thought.

Kate took the blows, one at a time and knew that deep down Alexis was right. She wasn't anything but a friend and she was overstepping her boundaries. The only one being honest here was Alexis. It took a thirteen year olds rants to really hit home with her. She wanted more but that wasn't what it was. She couldn't pretend anymore that there was more to this.

"You're right." The minute she spoke, both Alexis and Rick turned to her, surprised.

"What?" It was Alexis who spoke.

"I do care about your dad but I care about you too. I'm only a friend and I still hope I can be that. But you were wrong about a couple of things. I'm not going to agree with everything he says, I said you should go. He doesn't want you to and looking at you now, he was right. You are a child and that's ok Alexis. Be a kid while you can. Growing up is no fun. Point being made, I can't even be honest about what I feel. You have to make choices without caring about yourself because sometimes other people are more important. I do care about you and I hope you can see that. But I can't pretend anymore. I have to go." Kate suddenly felt an intense pressure on her chest and suddenly knew she had to leave his loft. She needed to be anywhere but here. She pushed past Rick and Alexis and shut his front door after her. She slumped down on the wall, fresh tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't just be with him anymore, she needed more and until she had that she wouldn't allow herself to hurt like this.

"What are you doing?! Go after her, we can't lose her!" Alexis watched her dad slump back down on his chair. "Seriously? Dad, I know you are madly in love with her, tell her! She obviously feels the same! Don't be stupid! I still hate you and her but at least I can hate you together!" Alexis rested her hand on his arm and smiled, weakly.

"You're right." He ran out the door and tripped over something in the hall and fell to the floor. When he looked up he saw what he tripped over, Kate.

"Sorry. I was going to leave but I couldn't stand and…" Her words stopped when she saw the intense look in his eyes. "Rick?" She leaned on her knees and helped him sit up.

He pushed the hair out of her face and brought her face to his. Without a second thought, he smashed himself to her. His lips found hers and at first, he was desperate, he needed to release everything he forced himself to hold back. Then after he started to calm himself down, he took things slower and gentler. His mouth did a dance with hers and his tongue made figure eights. His hands found her hair and he let his fingers tangle themselves within her silky mane. She ran her hands along the roughness of his cheeks and found a home within his hair.

He slowly pulled himself away from her so he could look at her. He still held her face in his hands and his fingers were still creating a mess of her hair. But he knew he couldn't go back and he never wanted to. He finally let himself be purely happy and honest with himself. And looking at her, he allowed himself to show how he really felt. The smirk of love couldn't escape his looks and his shimmer wasn't completely lost on her.

She mirrored him to a key. She had a genuine, pure, honest, smile of joy along her lips. The lines of her smile were a crooked mess of love and she knew nothing would take that away. Her eyes dazzled and demanded the same. She had pure intensity and ecstasy coursing through her veins and she sure her eyes shimmered like a thousand stars.

"I told you, you could say no. It wasn't that hard." She laughed lightly but didn't catch him doing the same. "What?"

"I told myself too many times no when I was playing with the notion of you and I. That was the hardest no I have ever had to say." He was feeling guilt and shame. She wiped that away.

"Hey," she ran her fingers along his cheek and traced his lips. She rested her palm along his cheek and warmed when he leaned into her hand. "You don't always have to say no."

"Prove it." He seemed slightly defeated but also carried a new found strength.

"Always." She leaned right back into him and found his lips once more. She took a long drag of him and knew that having Alexis hear no was the best thing that could have happened to them. It brought a future of many yeses.

**Please don't be mad for painting Alexis in a somewhat negative light. But come on, fiery red head? I hope that didn't upset you too much. But I hope you like the fact that in someway, she brought them together. Love You All, ALWAYS **


	4. Chapter 4

One Night… 7 Years Later Part 1

Too many drinks led, what was innocent flirtation, to where they were now-devouring each other. Kate slammed him up against his bedroom bookcase, knocking a few things off the shelves. She pulled his lips with hers, trying to get as much of him as she could. Her mouth moved over his while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands roamed over her body in a grabbing frenzy.

"I need more." His words were a command not a plea. He removed her hands from his hair and he pushed her back a step or two.

"What are you…?" But he silenced her by putting his finger along her lips. His hand found her stomach and he pushed. "Rick."

"No talking, more action." He continued to push her to his bed and when the back of her legs stopped against the foot of his bed, he smiled. "Now." He gave her one last shove and she was sent falling back.

She let out a gasp. She was literally knocked off her feet. She had never been with someone who controlled the sex. She just always naturally took charge but here she was-left to play along. She knew how she liked it and it was just easier to take control. At first she was pissed he thought it was his way, but having him take charge, only made her more turned on. She surprised herself and willingly surrendered to him. She also didn't mind him removing her clothes. He was treating her the way she liked, she didn't need to dictate-she let him be. He sent her dress slacks flying across the room and he ripped open her blouse-sending a button scuttling across the floor.

She yanked on his collar and pushed his mouth to her neck. She wanted him to taste her skin. The sweet cherry scent was left to linger on his lips. Every kiss he delivered to her hot skin left a permanent scar that only made her need for him, stronger. He slipped off his shirt and-while his body rested on top of hers-shimmied out of his pants. He let her fingers find him and he moaned against her chest. He guided her hand along himself and refused to let go.

She didn't know how much control he actually wanted nor did she know much she should let him have. She was done with him being in charge. She yanked her hand away, surely causing a friction burn of some sort.

"No. It's my turn." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slid it off and over her head. She reached down-skimmed across him- and slid off her panties. She didn't hesitate removing his boxers and actually caught him smirk. She laughed then bit her lower lip. That was her nervous quirk but she didn't know why she was nervous. No other man had made her nervous like this, with this, ever-he intimidated her. She couldn't figure out what made him so special, so different. But if she was being honest with herself she actually liked it.

"Kate?" He hovered over her, withdrawing himself from her skin.

With one little nod, he brought himself to her. She welcomed him in and let herself go. He fit so perfectly and-with every moment with him-she felt shivers within her skin. Little pinpricks of heat and lust exploded along her skin. He was creating a storm every time he moved within her-made her feel. He gave her himself, over and over again.

She knew that this is what it was supposed to be always be like. This was how it was supposed to feel, like everything was happening all at once. Like bombs exploding in battle, like fireworks going off on the Fourth of July, and all the magic and wonder of Wonderland. No, all these feelings were new to her but she knew that-without him- she'd never feel this way again.

It was ending, the storm was coming, and that realization was a crushing blow. She tried to hold off but it was too late, the train was already started-going way too fast to stop now.

In one last rush of power she called out to him, "Rick!"

When all was said and done, he smiled against her lips. "Kate." It sounded so natural to him, her name lingering on his lips.

"That was… Amazing." Her breath was short, ragged and that only made her smile more. "So what now?" His sex sweat was already dripping along her body and he started to remove himself from her. When her body got a chill, she resisted wrapping herself around him.

"I guess this is it." He sounded defeated and he knew it was dangerous. This was supposed to be a one night stand. He didn't know her last name and didn't know her profession. That's how it had to be. That's what they agreed on. But after what he had experienced, he was doubting that decision.

She felt empty and lonely. She quickly slid out of the bed and began to put her clothes back on. This was it. She had to say goodbye to him and to the best sex she had ever had. It was over now. She was fully dressed and she had to leave but she needed one last thing before she went. She couldn't resist it. With him lying naked and looking sullen in bed, she turned to him. He smiled back at her, a sparkle in his eyes. She leaned over and gently kissed him, her fingers brushing along his cheek.

"Goodbye Rick."

It had been two weeks since that night with Rick and deep down Kate could feel something was off. She was hyperaware of her surroundings and all her coworkers knew something was up. She wasn't her usual self. She was at her desk when she caught a new case.

"Maybe you should stay back, something's been up with you." Esposito was dancing on dangerous territory.

"Kate is coming, if you want, she can ride with me." Kevin Ryan stood right by Kate's side and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kevin, Kate's best friend, has always been there for her, right by her side for everything. They had met in elementary school, survived middle school together, went to their prom in high school together, and even went to the academy together. They were partners as rookie cops and they officially became homicide detectives together. They had been Kate and Kevin for years, so much that it was a reflex for either one to be protective of the other.

"Fine. Always pick her over me, go ahead. But remember, I'm your partner." Espo stormed off in a fit, only making him look more like an ass.

"Hey are you ok?" Kevin pulled Kate up and into a hug. So no one else could here, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "something is different and we need to find out what, just not now." He rubbed her back and then let go.

"Later. And thanks for having my back, bae." He laughed into her ear. That's what she always called him, his nickname. He was her "before anyone else".

After riding together and laughing at her choice of music, Taylor Swift, they arrived at the crime scene.

"Next ride is my turn. You'll have that damn "Out of the Woods" song stuck in my head all day." He opened her door and she playfully shoved him.

"I know every word to every Irish Rovers song already. Pick something else." She pushed past him and slipped her gloves on.

"I'll try."

"OK." She made her way to Lanie, who also happened to be a very close friend, and leaned over the victim. She took a moment of silence for the loss of life and pushed on. "What do we have here Lanie?"

"No I.D., two GSWs to the chest. Not tightly grouped, I sense hesitation. No defensive wounds, suppose he knew the killer. Not a pro but I'll know more after autopsy." After looking up at Kate, she frowned. Normally Kate would tease her about pulling theories out. "Kate? Are you okay? You don't look so good sweetie."

"I don't know…" Then Kate had to grab her mouth quickly. She felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the nearby trash can and heaved. She immediately felt a hand on her back and she knew it was Kevin. She bent over even more and heaved some more. Everything was coming up and there wasn't even enough to let go. He grabbed her hair back and just stood there with her.

When she was done, he handed her a tissue and a bottle of water. He continued to rub her back and she rinsed out her mouth. She didn't know why she was so sick. He gently rubbed her arm and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Want a kiss?" She laughed but leaned her head on his. "I have to see a doctor but bae, I already know what I'll here." She started to sniffle.

He pushed off her and reached under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Kate, you can't be can you?" He reached for her hands and wove his fingers through hers.

"I don't think we took precaution when we, well you know. But I can't be pregnant with a man's kid when I don't even know his last name. I can't do that to my kid. Being a single mom, I can do that but a child needs a dad. I'll be all alone."

"Kate, look at me," he raised her chin and smiled at her teary eyes, "you will never be alone. You will always have me."

"And if I'm pregnant?" She hesitated to lean into his very warm arms.

"Then I move in and we raise the baby together."

"Kev, I can't ask that of you."

"And you aren't. I'm making the choice for you."

Kate couldn't stop fidgeting in her hospital gown. Kevin sat right behind her and constantly rubbed her head and back.

"Calm down. Blood work should be back any minute now. Whatever happens now, it will be like it's always been, you and me." He leaned forward and pulled her closer to him. He let her lean back into his arms and instantly felt her relax. He bent over and kissed her head.

"Katherine Beckett?" The doctor had a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations, you're expecting."

Kate didn't expect what happened next. She actually began to cry from the overwhelming joy she felt. She shook with relief and felt Kevin relax behind her.

"Remember what I said Kate, you and me. Always." Kevin's words were only a whisper but Kate heard them loud and clear.

**I knew you'd be pissed if I made this a one shot, so I'll write them in parts. Sorry but I don't want this to be a full length story, I plan on breaking them up into parts and I'll post them as I write them. What do you think of the closeness between Ryan and Kate vs. Kate and Espo? I hope you're pleased with the idea of multiple chapters instead of one. Ok. Well I love you all, Always, ChelseaMarieC**


End file.
